Only You
by Lucky Chan
Summary: Three years after the ending of the series, the YYH gang now lead normal, peaceful lives, until a new enemy appears, who seems to have some connection with Kurama's past...and with a woman he once loved...
1. Prologue

**Only You **

**by Misty**

Author's Note: 

In case the reader of this doesn't understand, all italicized paragraphs happened in the past (I mean, when Kurama was still a youko in the Ma Kai. Please do be kind with me...this *was* my first ever YYH fic...which I still haven't finished now, ehehe...^^; I don't like the way I wrote the earlier parts now, but I promise, I *will* finish this fic. 

Btw, let me all warn you first...this is a Kurama x OC (original character) fic...and definitely NOT shounen ai. ^_^ Anyway, enjoy. 

**Prologue **

_From the depths of the shadows in a dark forest, a figure was running hurriedly. Fearfully. _

_Where is he? The girl thought, looking around her frantically. She ran again, her breath coming in quick, short gasps. _

_Where are you? she almost screamed, panicking. She needed to find him, before it was too late… _

_Suddenly, she heard a cry. A cry of pain. In alarm, she recognized the voice, for it was his. _

_"NO!!!" she screamed. She ran faster, her long, braided black hair trailing behind her. _

_She found him, facedown on the cold ground. Holding back her tears, she ran to him. She kneeled beside him, and took him into her arms. Blood from his body stained her clothes, but she didn't care. _

_"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I should have gone with you! How could I have been so stupid?" Her tears started falling now. _

_He was still alive, but he knew he wouldn't be for long. He lifted his head to look at her one last time, and saw that she was crying. Never before had he seen her cry. Was he really that important to her…? _

_Behind the girl, hidden by some bushes, a hunter carefully aimed his weapon. _

_The twinkle in his eyes was fading, and yet he managed to give her a smile. _

_"You better go away now," he said weakly. "That hunter will kill you too, thinking you're one of my accomplices." _

_She looked straight into his own golden eyes. "I don't care." _

_He struggled to speak. He knew he was going to die, soon, and he had to say these words before he did. "We shall meet again…someday," he said, his voice just above a whisper. "I'd love to…compete…with you…again…", he gave her a weak smile, and clasped the girl's hand. Was that the only reason why he wanted to see her again? He knew it wasn't… _

_"Don't talk as if we'll never see each other again!" she said angrily. "You must have some medicinal plants with you! Please—don't die!!! We still have a battle to finish!!!" But she knew that wasn't the only reason why she didn't want him to die, she wouldn't be crying if that was so. She didn't want him to die because… _

_ "I'm sorry…" His grip on the girl relaxed, and he sighed. "I don't want to leave you either. But there's nothing more I can do…" _

_With considerable effort, he pulled a rose from his long silver tresses, and handed it to her. Shaking, the girl took the rose, and he smiled, and whispered, _

_"A goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow…" _

_Finally his eyes closed, and his head slumped on the girl's chest. _

_The girl sat dazed for a few seconds. _

He's…dead…

_The very thought filled her being with sadness, and yet she could cry no more. _

_Suddenly, three shots rang out. _

_Blood flowed freely from her back, yet she barely noticed the pain. Nothing could be comparable to the pain of losing him. _

_She fell to the ground, near the young man. She knew that she was dying. _

_"A goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow," she managed to whisper. "Someday…we shall meet again, and I will find you…Kurama…" _

_And thus she died, her hand still clutching the rose he had given her. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Only You**

**by Misty**

**Chapter 1**

"Seiko, wake up!!!" 

Nakajima Seiko sat up groggily. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, and realized that that really irritating voice belonged to her older sister Michiko. 

"Michiko! Why did you wake me up? It's still early," and she rebelliously lay back down on her pillow. She was having such a wonderful dream, and who was Michiko to stop her from dreaming? 

"You'll be late for your interview, stupid!" Michiko said in exasperation. 

"Interview?!" Seiko's eyes opened wide. "Oh, right, my job interview's today!" Throwing back her blanket, she hurried to get some clothes from her closet. 

Kurama felt bored. All those people he interviewed all gave the same, unsatisfactory answers. None of them fit the job. 

"So, Shuichi," his stepfather, Mr. Hatanaka, said to him. "Who do you think fits the job?" 

He looked at his stepfather. When he died on that fateful day in the Ma Kai, his spirit fled to the Ningen Kai, the world of humans, and was reborn as Minamino Shuichi. His mother, Shiori had remarried about six years ago, and so, Hatanaka became his stepfather. 

He decided to help his stepfather in his business, and he had grown to like his stepfather. Sometimes, he was almost like a real father to him. 

"So?" Mr. Hatanaka asked again, jolting him out of his reverie. 

"None of them," Kurama said, suppressing a yawn. "They all do not meet my standards." 

"I agree with you," Mr. Hatanaka said. "Maybe we shouldn't hire anyone anymore." 

Kurama was about to agree, when Mr. Hatanaka's secretary, Megumi, came in. "Another girl's here. She says she's here for an interview," she announced. 

Mr. Hatanaka groaned. "Not another one!" he said. 

"Maybe she'll do better than the others," Kurama said hopefully. "Okay, let her in," he said to Megumi, and she nodded, and went out the door. 

A girl entered timidly. She tucked a strand of her shoulder-length, dark green hair behind her ear. "Good morning. My name is Nakajima Seiko, and I'm here to apply for a job as an accountant for your company." 

"Okay, please have a seat, and we will ask you some questions," Mr. Hatanaka said, and nodding, Seiko sat down. 

Kurama watched her silently. The girl seemed familiar to him. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he had already known this girl for a long time. But he was sure this was the first time he saw her. 

She suddenly looked up, her eyes meeting his own. He noticed that her eyes were a dazzling shade of dark blue. 

He looked away, deep in thought. 

He still couldn't shake off the feeling that he had met this girl before. 

_Ma Kai, Twenty Two Years Before the Present_

_He approached the treasure chests silently. Close behind him was his partner, Kuronue. They were able to defeat the guardians of the treasure they were about to steal, and now they moved in for the kill. _

_Kurama was about to grab one treasure chest, when a hand reached out at it at the same time. Startled, he looked up at a pair of deep purple eyes. It was a girl. _

_"Who are you?!" _

_"No, who are **you**?" The girl glared scornfully at the youko. _

_"Look, you stay out of here," Kurama said calmly. "I came here to get these treasure chests." _

_"I'm going get the treasure," the girl said evenly. She stood tall with dignity, and she tossed her long, braided black hair. Her deep purple eyes burned with contempt. "So stand back, or I'll kill you." _

_"Do you want to fight?" Kurama said, amused. This girl wanted to fight him? He laughed, and said, "A woman like you? I can defeat you easily." _

_It was the girl's turn to laugh. "Don't bet on it. Do you know who I am?" _

_"Am I _supposed_ to know?" _

_Suddenly Kuronue gasped. "I know who you are! You're Naomi… a member of the Seven Thieves? You're quite notorious here in the Ma Kai." _

_"Yes," Naomi said. "So don't underestimate me yet." _

_Kurama stayed silent for a moment. He turned to Naomi, and said solemnly, "Okay, I accept your challenge. I will battle you for that treasure. Don't be too complacent, though, for I am the legendary youko named Kurama." His eyes twinkled roguishly for a moment. _

_Naomi stared at him. So this was the youko named Kurama, also a notorious thief in the Ma Kai. This wouldn't be such an easy fight, then. Nevertheless, she was going to beat him. _

_They faced each other, both sure of their victory. _

_Notes: _

_Comments are definitely appreciated! ^^_


	3. Chapter 2

**Only You**

**by Misty**

**Chapter 2 **

Seiko shifted her feet nervously. Mr. Hatanaka and his stepson, Minamino Shuichi, were silent. She felt so unsure of herself. The day didn't start out so well for her. She misplaced her shoes, discovered two buttons were missing from her blouse, and she also ended up late for the interview. She glanced at the two men. Did she bomb the interview, or what? 

Finally, Mr. Hatanaka stirred. He stood up. "Well, Ms. Nakajima…" he began. "We talked about this, and well…" He looked at his stepson. 

Seiko sighed sadly. She must have failed in the interview. 

Minamino Shuichi stood up. His green eyes twinkled in amusement, and he said, "Ms. Nakajima, you're hired!" 

"What?!" Seiko exclaimed. 

"Well, we were very impressed with your interview," Mr. Minamino said, smiling. 

"Oh, wow, thanks!" Seiko shouted in excitement. She suddenly remembered her manners, and quieted down. "Domo arigato," she just said to the two men. 

Mr. Hatanaka smiled. "Well, we expect to see you next week." 

"Great!" Seiko said, and stood up. Beaming, she went out the door. 

=============================

_Naomi prepared to attack. She threw him a small fireball, but Kurama was able to dodge it, and only a few strands of his long silver hair was singed. The fireball made a small hole in the wall. _

_Kurama then produced a sword from a plant, and lunged at her. Naomi jumped out of the way, but she noticed a slight pain in her hand. She realized that he had managed to scratch her fifth finger. _

_She prepared her own fire blade as well. She was about to attack him, when she noticed a shadow in the doorway. Kurama also stopped. He must have noticed it too. _

_Suddenly they heard a number of people shouting outside. _Guards!_ she thought in alarm. They were discovered! _

_One attacked her with a sword, but she blocked it with her own fire blade. She noticed that Kurama and Kuronue were also kept busy by other guards. _

_She was able to defeat the guard that attacked her, and was about to kill some more, when she suddenly heard a cry of agony behind her. _

_She turned around. A guard froze in the act of stabbing her, and sank down to the ground, dead, and with Kurama's sword still sticking out of his chest. _

_ "He was about to attack you," the silver-haired youko said, grinning at her. "I can't let you die yet. We still have a battle to finish." _

_Naomi stared incredulously at him. _

_And she did have to admit, she was grateful, too. She owed him her life. _

_ =============================_

Seiko smiled to herself. She had been working in her office for a week now, and she was getting along quite well; better than she expected. Her officemates were pretty nice to her as well. What a great day! 

She grabbed some papers from her desk, and walked over to a tall woman with short, dark brown hair, working on a table near her. 

"Miyuki-san," she said. "Here are the papers you needed." 

Miyuki got the papers and looked them over. "Good work," she said. "Give them to Mr. Minamino." 

"Thanks," she said, and walked over to the desk where Minamino Shuichi was busy working. 

"Um, excuse me, Minamino-san," she said. "Miyuki-san told me to give these to you." 

Kurama looked up, and smiled. He took the papers from her hand, and looked them over. "Good work," he said. "Now I know we weren't mistaken in hiring you." 

Seiko smiled in embarrassment. "Why thank you, Minamino-san…" 

Kurama laughed. "Why, we're just the same age, aren't we?" he said. "Don't be so formal with me. Just call me Shuichi, or just plain Minamino, or something…" 

"Just call me Seiko, then," Seiko put in. She turned to leave, but then she knocked over some papers on Kurama's desk, and they fell to the floor. 

Both of them kneeled to pick up the papers, and they bumped their heads. They sat there, laughing, and Kurama picked up some of the papers. Seiko handed him the rest of them. 

"Thank you," was Kurama's reply, and placed the papers on his desk. He gave her a smile. 

Seiko stared at him. That smile…it seemed so familiar. She knew she had seen that before…but when? 

Kurama looked up at her, and she looked away, deep in thought. 

"I hope you're all right," Kurama said. "Sorry I bumped into you." 

"No, I'm fine," Seiko said, rubbing her head. "It was my fault, too. My head does throb a little, but I don't care." She smiled confidently at him. 

It was Kurama's turn to place her in silent scrutiny. Her smile seemed so familiar to him, and he knew that he had known someone with that exact same smile before. But who? 

Seiko smiled again at him, and left. 

It was late in the afternoon. People everywhere sighed in relief, for the long day was finished. The working hours were over, at long last. Other people, who were working overtime, were still bent over their work. 

A certain dark figure sat on top of a tall, gray building. She smiled, and anyone who would have seen her smile would have chills down their spine, for it was a wicked one. 

She watched as a certain woman with long green hair came out of the building. Beside her walked a young man with long, red hair. Both were laughing. 

The mysterious woman on top of the building cackled softly. She smoothed her black hair with her hand, and her ruby-red eyes gleamed in her satisfaction. 

"Laugh while you still can," she whispered. "I have found you at last." 

The coffee shop was just the perfect place to chat, and relax. That was why Kurama and Seiko decided to go there for a nice, quiet conversation. 

"I'm very close to my mother," Kurama said, sipping a little of the coffee he ordered. "And I'm getting along quite well with my new family. You see, my mother remarried, and now I have a stepfather, Mr. Hatanaka, and a stepbrother, Shuichi…" 

"Shuichi?" Seiko laughed. "What a confusing time you must have! How do you know which Shuichi they're calling is which?" 

They both laughed. Seiko felt so happy. She felt strangely comfortable with Minamino Shuichi, even though they just met each other. It was as if they had already met before… 

"I'm not that close to my parents," Seiko said, after their hearty laugh. "But I love them both, of course. Anyway, I'm really close to my elder sister, Michiko." 

Kurama smiled, then suddenly spotted a familiar face in the next table. 

"Botan!" he exclaimed, and the cute blue-haired ferry girl started in surprise. 

"Oh, hi!" she said cheerfully, coming over to their table. "Koenma-sama gave me a day-off, and I decided to go here, because Keiko once told me the coffee here was delicious. Boy, was she right!" 

"Yes," Kurama agreed. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you two. Anyway, Botan, this is my friend, Nakajima Seiko. And Seiko…" A mischievous smile appeared on his lips. 

"This is my friend, Mrs. Botan Daiou," he said teasingly. 

Botan pulled Kurama away from the table. "Just what do you mean by that, Kurama?!" she whispered angrily. 

"Aw, come on," Kurama said with a smile. "Aren't you going to be Koenma's wife soon?" He knew, just as everyone else did, that those two had been dating already, although oddly enough, the two still wouldn't admit it. 

"STOP TEASING ME!!!" Botan yelled, that many people turned to look at her. 

"But it's the truth," Kurama whispered. "You do have to admit you two look cute together…" 

"Why you--" Botan started to say, then she got a brilliant idea. _I'll get you for this, Kurama!!! _ She pulled Seiko towards the red-haired youko. "Wow, I didn't know Seiko-san was your girlfriend, Kurama-kun! That's great news! Wait 'til the others hear this…" 

Kurama reddened slightly. "Hey! I never said anything like that!" 

"Well, you two looked like you were having a date…" 

"We weren't, Botan-san!" Seiko protested, blushing a little. 

"We were just having coffee together," Kurama added. 

Botan shook her head. "Man, you two are in a state of denial!" 

"But we're not—" 

"They _do_ look good together, don't they?" a voice said, laughing. 

Botan whirled around, and said, "Shizuru! What are you doing here?" 

Shizuru was there, along with her brother Kuwabara, and Yukina was there too. 

Kurama, glad for the change of topic, introduced Seiko to the three, and they all found a larger table so they could all sit together. 

"This is such a nice coincidence," Kuwabara said. "This is almost like a reunion, except that Yusuke and Keiko aren't here." 

"Yeah, I wonder how they're doing now, though?" Botan asked. 

"Ha, knowing Keiko," Shizuru said. "She's probably shouting at Yusuke now." 

  


Shizuru didn't know how right she actually was. 

"YUSUKE!!!" a voice called out in the Urameshi residence. A young man with short, tousled, black hair answered the call. 

"What is it, Keiko?" Yusuke said in annoyance. 

"Could you please get me a few things from the grocery store?" a young woman with shoulder length dark brown hair replied, handing Yusuke a piece of paper. 

Yusuke got the shopping list, and his eyes widened, bewildered. "These are a FEW things?" he cried out in dismay. 

Keiko glared at him. "Why? Do you have any complaints?" 

She looked as if she was ready to slap Yusuke, so he just sweatdropped. "Okay, okay, Keiko-sama," he grumbled. Ever since they had gotten married, it had always been Yusuke do that, Yusuke do this…honestly, if he just didn't love Keiko so much maybe he would have— 

"What did you say?!" Keiko demanded sternly. Yusuke ran out of the house. 

Seiko walked along the streets, heading for home. It was already quite dark, but the path in which she walked in was well lighted, although it was quite deserted. 

She smiled softly, remembering the nice time she had, chatting with Botan, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yukina, and of course, Minamino Shuichi. It felt good, being with a group of people, just enjoying herself, for it had been quite a long time since she ever had gone out with friends at all. 

Someone suddenly spoke behind her, interrupting her thoughts. 

"Long time no see, eh?" 

Seiko turned around in surprise. "Who's there?" 

A small gasp escaped her. A woman with short, black hair, and dark, sinister red eyes stood before her. Her own fingernails, as black as the night, were very, very long, and probably just as sharp. Her black dress topped off the look, and Seiko felt a chill up her spine. 

"Mishina… you're still alive?" she whispered. 

"I can't say it's good to see you again," Mishina said. "I thought I had taken care of you already. But it doesn't matter. You will soon be dead, anyway." 

"You can't kill me that easily," Seiko said coldly. She moved into a fighting stance, and prepared to fight. 

"Oh?" Mishina said mockingly. "I give you one last chance. If you will join me now, I will spare you." 

"Ha!" Seiko laughed. "I'd rather die than do that." 

"Whatever you say," Mishina said, smiling cruelly. "But don't say I didn't warn you." 

Suddenly, a figure leaped behind Seiko, and moved in to hit her. She was able to avoid his punch, but he tackled her anyway. 

Seiko noticed the long horns growing from his head. His face was hideous and oni-like, and Seiko could see that he hasn't changed at all. "Oi,Genei, you're still alive even after living with that woman for so long? That's not an easy task, you know!" She grinned, although she struggled to free herself from his strong grip. 

"Kill her, Genei!" Mishina ordered. 

Genei raised his sword, and he was going to bring it down to Seiko's neck. 

_Author's Notes:_

_Heehee, I just *had* to put a bit of Koenma/Botan there. ^_^ And some Yusuke/Keiko of course. More pairings to come soon._

_Reviews, again, would be really appreciated. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, btw. ::glomps you all:: ^^_


	4. Chapter 3

**Only You**

**by Misty**

**  
**

**Chapter 3 **

Yusuke struggled under the load of the paper bags he carried. How in the world did Keiko manage to this every week, without even complaining? 

He hurried through the sidewalk, and decided to use a shortcut. Not many people walked through that street at this hour, so at least he wouldn't have to go through a lot of people. At least he would have to carry these stupid bags for a shorter time. 

Suddenly, he saw quite a scene. A youkai was attacking a young, helpless woman! The youkai was holding her at he waist, and was about to bring his sword down her neck! 

"Stop!" he shouted, and dropping the bags, he aimed his finger at his sword. "Rei gun!!!" 

Yusuke's rei gun hit the youkai's sword, and it went flying into the air. Startled, the youkai dropped the girl, and she fell to the ground. 

Yusuke ran to her. "Why don't you fight me instead?" he challenged the youkai. The youkai was about to go up to him, but a tall woman clad in black stopped him. 

"Stop, Genei," she said. "Let's go." 

Genei reluctantly obeyed, and they ran off. Yusuke shouted, "Cowards!" and turned back to the girl. "Are you all right?" he said. 

"Yes, I'm fine," the girl said, rather preoccupied. Finally, looking up at him, she gave him a smile. "Er, um, thank you for saving my life, I guess." 

"Hey, no problem," Yusuke said. "Anyway, why were those two attacking you?" 

The girl was silent for a few seconds. "Oh, I don't know," she then said, not quite meeting his eyes. "Must have been a bunch of lunatics, that's all." She stood up, and said, "Anyway, I have to go now. Thanks again for saving my life!" 

Yusuke waved goodbye. "Take care of yourself, okay? Ja!" 

He started to walk home, a big grin on his face. Suddenly, he stopped, his eyes widening. _I forgot the groceries…_he thought, horrified. 

"Oh no! The eggs I bought are ruined! Keiko will kill me!" 

"Mishina, why?" Genei thundered as they ran off to a deserted warehouse, where they hid. "I almost had him! I want to teach that little shrimp a lesson! Who does he think he is, anyway, just because he could shoot a rei gun?" 

"That 'little shrimp' is a very powerful youkai," Mishina said coldly, her eyes narrowing. "He is a class S demon, from the line of Raizen." 

"You mean, he's Urameshi Yusuke?" 

"Yes, didn't you recognize him?" Mishina said. "You would have beaten if you fought him, since we're only Class A demons. That makes it harder for us to conquer the three worlds. But with careful planning, we could actually USE Urameshi for our plans." 

"Use him?" Genei asked. "Just how do you propose to do that?" 

"You'll see." Mishina said, then laughed. "Someday my greatest dream of being the ruler of the three worlds will finally come true!" And she laughed her horrifying laugh again, and Genei joined her.

Kurama lay down on his bed, still unable to sleep. What was it that bothered him? He tossed and turned in his bed. 

His mind kept drifting towards Nakajima Seiko. She had been working in his office for a week now, and he liked her company. She was an efficient worker, and a fun person to be with. At least for him, anyway. 

And then his mind would drift towards his life in the Ma Kai. Well, not his whole life, really, but just one person, a girl who had been one of his toughest rivals… 

He sat up. He wouldn't be able to sleep this way. He decided to just go outside, and maybe clear his mind about things. 

He went quietly out of their house, and walked out into the night. 

"Goodnight, Kazuma-san," Yukina said to Kuwabara. She was still staying in his residence, ever since Genkai-obaasan died. 

"Goodnight, Yukina-hime," Kuwabara replied. 

"Yukina-hime?" Yukina asked curiously, but she looked pleased. "Why, am I a princess to you?" 

"Yes," Kuwabara said. "What with your healing powers and all, you're a real priincess." 

Yukina didn't get the connection. "Huh?!" she asked, perplexed. 

"You've been watching _Recca no Honoo_ again, haven't you?" a voice said. Turning around, Kuwabara realized that the voice belonged to his tall, brown-haired sister Shizuru. She had been listening all along. 

"Er, yeah," Kuwabara said. "I guess I just like that show so much." 

"I know it's okay to watch and everything, Kazuma," Shizuru began, "But you have to devote a little more time to your studies! I thought you said you were going to exert a little more effort now." 

"Hey, my grades are still okay," Kuwabara said defensively. "The only subject I flunked in was Calculus. The others are a little okay, I managed to pass them." 

_Why do I have a feeling he's lying to me? _Shizuru thought. She sighed. "Well, I'm going to my room to sleep—" Suddenly she stopped, her expression changing from exasperation, to pure shock. 

Kuwabara stared at his sister. "Oneesan? You okay?" 

"I'm fine," Shizuru said, quite hurriedly. "Listen, I have to go, okay? Urgent business. And PLEASE protect Yukina-chan and this house. Onegai?" 

Kuwabara nodded. "I still can't believe three years had already passed, and we received no trouble from those demons in the Ma Kai. I sometimes wish they would, though. My life is getting so darn boring." 

"Be careful what you wish for, Kazuma," Shizuru said gravely. "It just might come true." She rushed out of the door. 

Kuwabara and Yukina traded glances. "That was weird, even for my sister," Kuwabara commented. Yukina nodded, looking troubled, and nervously stood up. 

"Anou, Kazuma-san," she said quietly. "I'm going up to my room now," 

"Hai." 

Kuwabara replied with such despondency in his voice, that she looked at him in concern, and said, "What's wrong?" 

Kuwabara remained downcast. "I lied to Shizuru-neesan," he said. "Actually, I flunked almost all of the subjects I'm taking up right now. It's just so frustrating, no matter how hard I try, I still can't do well in college! I'm so stupid! I just think, you know, that she doesn't deserve such a brother like me…" He kicked the wall dejectedly. 

"Maybe you just try harder," Yukina said softly. "You're not stupid, I know that." 

"Yes, I am." 

"Oh, Kazuma-san, you're not!" Yukina said. "You're one of the most wonderful people I have ever met. And I like you just the way you are." And shyly, she kissed him on his left cheek. 

Mishina sat in her chair thinking. Everything was already planned, and ready. Now the only problem left was Urameshi Yusuke, and his allies. 

Genei entered the room, and behind him walked a teenaged boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy was one of her human subjects, Toki. 

"Mishina," Genei said. "This guy wants to talk to you." 

Toki pushed Genei aside, and approached Mishina. Mishina noticed an unfamiliar gleam in Toki's blue eyes. He acted strangely in every way. 

"Mishina," Toki said. "I am here to do your bidding. Pardon me if I had to possess Toki, there was no other way to talk to you." 

"Saisho," Mishina said, and her eyes glinted coldly. "I'm sorry if I had to let Genei kill you, but there was no other way. You have a very interesting power, but you have a really weak body. You can't even move fast enough to shoot your spirit ball at an opponent! It's too bad, for your spirit ball can absorb the powers of an enemy you have. It's such a waste!" 

"Forgive me," Toki/Saisho said. "But what do you want with me now?" 

"I want you to possess a really powerful body," Mishina said. "If you do that, you'll be invincible." 

"Then do with me as you please." 

"That was what I wanted to hear." Mishina smiled to herself, and stood up from her chair. "I want you to come with me. I want to show you whose body you have to possess." 

Now, everything was ready. 

Yusuke and Keiko were already about to sleep that night. Keiko was brushing her hair in the dresser, while Yusuke headed straight to their bed.

"Oyasumi nasai, Keiko!" Yusuke said softly. 

"Yusuke," Keiko said tentatively, still brushing her hair. "There's something really important that I need to tell you..."

"Hmmm...?" Yusuke mumbled sleepily.

"Well...I went to the clinic today for a check-up, and the doctor said..." Keiko bit her lip, then continued.

"Yusuke..." she said, now unable to keep the happiness from her voice, "We're going to have a child!"

To her surprise, Yusuke didn't respond. Was he THAT shocked? "Yusuke…?" she said, then looked at Yusuke's face. 

He was already asleep. 

Keiko sweatdropped. She nudged him gently on the shoulder, and tried to wake him up. "Yusuke! Hey, hello!!! Wake up!!!" She sighed. "Yusuke no baka. WAKE UP!!!!!!" She nudged him one more time, yet Yusuke still didn't respond. 

Keiko began to grow irritated. "Yusuke!!! Wake up!!!!" Pissed off, Keiko raised her hand, and slapped Yusuke. 

SLAP! SLAP! "Yusuke! Wake up, you baka! I give you great news and then you just ignore me and you go to sleep you---" 

Suddenly, Yusuke's eyes opened, and he grabbed Keiko by the hair. 

He struck her, and she fell to the floor. Her scream rang through the night. 

"Well done, Saisho," Mishina said, as she stood beside a tree near the Urameshi residence. Genei sat beside her, carrying the unconscious body of Toki. 

"Let us wait for Saisho for a while," Mishina told Genei. "I will give him his orders first. After that, we will go back to our headquarters. When we get there, assemble your troops. We will attack the Rei Kai once they are ready. Our spy told us that Enma Daiou is absent, and his son Koenma is taking over the Spirit World. We need to take advantage of his absence." 

Genei nodded, and waited for Saisho to come out.

_Author's Note: _

_ Sorry for the allusion to Recca no Honoo (Flame of Recca). I wrote this at the time when I was still addicted to that series, and it's actually very similar to YYH. _  



	5. Chapter 4

**Only You**

**by Misty**

**Chapter 4 **

Atop a tall tree beside the Kuwabara residence, Hiei fought to contain his fury. She _kissed_ him! He couldn't believe it. His sister, Yukina, kissed that good-for-nothing Kuwabara Kazuma! He had a good mind to storm into Kuwabara's house and tell Yukina that he was her long-lost brother. 

He fought to keep calm. Yukina must never know that he was her brother. He had his own reasons. 

_She will never know, _he thought. _Never, as long as I'm alive. _

"Hello, Hiei," a voice behind him said. 

Without turning around, Hiei recognized the voice. "Hn," he mumbled. "Kurama." 

"Nice greeting," Kurama said, smiling. "What are you doing here in the Ningen Kai? Aren't you supposed to be in the Ma Kai?" 

"One of Mukuro's spies informed me that there was going to be danger here," Hiei replied. 

"Danger?" Kurama said, and stood up straight. "What sort of danger?" 

"I don't know," Hiei said, shrugging offhandedly. "There just is." 

"And so you're here to watch over your dearly beloved sister?" Kurama asked in a lightly bantering tone. 

Hiei turned around and gave him a cold, hard stare. "Hn. It's none of your business." 

He turned around to observe Yukina again. This time, she seemed to be saying "Good night," to Kuwabara, and Hiei saw that unmistakable look of caring in her eyes. 

"Love," he muttered. "What a stupid human emotion." 

"Whoever said love was stupid?" Kurama broke in. He looked at Hiei with a half-amused smile. 

"I did," Hiei replied. "Look at Yukina. She fell for that utterly stupid Kuwabara Kazuma! He's—" 

"He may not be the most incredibly intellectual person in the world," Kurama broke in, "but he can be nice, too. Maybe that's why Yukina likes him." 

"Hn." 

"Hiei, love can actually give a person courage," Kurama explained further. "If you love someone, you can actually tolerate that person's shortcomings—" 

"Why?" Hiei interrupted. "Have you ever been in love?" 

Kurama was startled by the question. He was unable to speak. 

"Had you ever truly loved someone, as much as Yukina cares for Kuwabara?" Hiei pressed bitterly. When he got no answer, he turned around. 

Kurama was gone. 

Kurama walked toward the park, thinking of his conversation with Hiei. "Have you ever been in love?" Hiei had asked. 

Did he love her? Did he? He didn't know, for that was a long time ago. He didn't know it then, for he had no idea of what love was until he was reborn as Minamino Shuichi. 

They were rivals, then, but somehow he had always looked forward to meeting her again and fighting her. Could that be considered as falling in love with her? 

He could still remember her clearly. "Naomi…" he whispered. Where could she be now? 

_Kurama walked quietly out of a room, clutching a small bag filled with jewels and other priceless gems. _

_He had not yet grown accustomed to the fact that he was stealing alone. Kuronue was a really good friend and partner, and in fact, Kurama himself mourned for his death. Kurama didn't know that he, the cruel and heartless youko, could ever feel sadness for a friend's death. _

_Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a youkai bumped into him, and ran away. _

_"Why don't you wa—" he uttered, startled, then he realized that the bag he was carrying was gone. He ran after the thief, and tackled him. _

_"Let me go!" the thief said in outrage. Kurama drew back in surprise. It was a girl. _

_"You again?" he said, letting the girl go. "Naomi?' _

_Naomi got up, brushing the dirt from her arms, legs, and hair. She glared at him. "Well, at least you remember who I am." _

_"Why would I forget you?" Kurama said. "We still have a battle to finish, remember?" _

_"Of course," Naomi said. "But I think I already beat you." She waved the bag full of jewels in the air. _

_"Sorry, Kurama," she added, she said, giving him a triumphant smile. She started to walk away… _

_…when suddenly she realized that the bag she was carrying was gone. _

_"What the—" she exclaimed, surprised. She turned towards Kurama. _

_Kurama waved the bag in the air. He smiled slyly. "We're you looking for this?" _

"Going out with Hanamichi again?" Seiko teased her older sister, who was just about to go out the door. 

"Of course not!" Michiko laughingly replied. "I'm just going out with some of my friends. It's a Saturday, for goodness' sake! I really need a break from my work. Besides, it's been such a long time since I've seen him—I mean, them." 

"Hmmmph!" Seiko snorted. "Why can't you just admit that you're having a date? You're not a very good liar, you know." 

"Hehe…"Michiko laughed sheepishly. "What about you? Are you going somewhere tonight?" 

"Well, probably not," Seiko said. "I really have no definite plans." 

"Sure you're not going on a date?" Michiko teasingly said. "What about that Minamino Shuichi guy you've been talking about?" 

Seiko reddened a little, and then, the doorbell rang. "Well, that must be Hanamichi, right?" she said to her sister. "Well, you better be going!" 

Her sister went out the door, and waved goodbye to her. 

When Michiko and her boyfriend were safely out of sight, she stole out of the door quietly, so as not to disturb her parents. She needed to clear her mind about things. 

She went to her favorite place, the park. It was so quiet and peaceful there, and even during the night, it was well lighted. She sat on one of the park benches, and looked up at the dark, gray sky. 

Her mind drifted to Minamino Shuichi. She liked his company. He seemed like a very nice person, and she always felt strangely comfortable when she was with him. She sensed something familiar about him, just what she didn't know. 

And then her mind drifted to another person. Where could he be now? Did he still remember her? She didn't know the answer to that, but one thing she was sure of, she still remembered him. And she still cared for him. 

She sighed, and closed her eyes. "Kurama… where could you be now?" 

_"Okay, okay," Naomi said, recovering from her shock. "I'll let you go this time. But don't think I'm giving up already." _

_"You better give it up now," Kurama said with a good-natured smile. "You can't beat me." _

_"Hmmph, arrogant baka," Naomi said, smiling. "Well then, I give you a challenge. There is a certain treasure I heard of from some people in my group, and it's located in the castle of Yume. Let's go there tomorrow, and let's see who gets to steal it first." _

_"Fine with me," Kurama said. "I will come." _

_"I'll be waiting," Naomi said, and walked away. "I'll be looking forward to competing with you." She gave him a friendly smile. _

_Kurama returned her smile. He would also be looking forward for the next day. _

_Now, he wouldn't be so lonely anymore. _

Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews, minna, and keep 'em coming, ne? ^_~ By the way, in case you didn't understand the last chapter...Yusuke was possessedby Saisho, and that's why he's acting that strangely. But anyway, I would like to apologize for what I did to him there...it _was_ sort of necessary, though. ~_~ Gomen nasai.


	6. Chapter 5

**Only You**

**by Misty**

**  
**

**Chapter 5 **

Keiko ran from the room, with Yusuke just right behind her. "Yusuke!" she cried out. "What is going on with you?" 

"I'm going to get your power!" Yusuke yelled. It wasn't long before he finally tackled her. 

The two landed on the floor with a thump. Keiko struggled to remove his arms from her hands, but to no avail. 

"Yusuke…" she wept. "What's going on? It's me, Keiko! Please, can't you hear me?" 

Yusuke sneered at her. "Don't move darling, it'll be all over in a while…"

Keiko closed her eyes in her grief. What had happened to him? Ever since they were children, she had always been there for him, watched him whenever he went into battle, but never before had she seen him like this…so…evil… 

"Sayonara, my love," Yusuke said, and he started to form a ball of ki in his hand. 

Keiko screamed for one last time, as the ball of ki hit her. 

She slumped to the ground, unconscious. Yusuke smiled in satisfaction, and stood up. 

"Sweet dreams, darling," he whispered, and went out the door. 

He walked out into the night, and joined Mishina and Genei. 

"Listen, will you please move out of my way?!" Shizuru yelled at the group of drunk young men in front of her. "Move it, you're wasting my time!!!!!!" Darn these men! She knew Keiko was in trouble and she just _had _to get there and warn her about Yusuke…who knows, she might be too late by now! 

"Hey now, young lady, don't be so stubborn," one of the men said, moving closer to her. "Come with us." 

"Move it!!!" She tried to move past them, but they were too many, and too _heavy_, so she found that impossible. 

Another man moved closer to her, and whispered, "Hey, you're a tough gal. I like that." 

Shizuru could now smell the man's breath, and well…his breath wasn't exactly fresh. Actually, it smelled very, very bad. 

Her patience finally spent, Shizuru clenched her fist. "Listen, I'm warning you…" 

"What are you going to do to me, huh?" the man closest to her challenged. 

"I'm going to do—" 

"THIS!!!!!" And with that, she punched the man squarely in the jaw. 

Kurama walked slowly along the streets, still thinking. He then arrived at the park, and decided to stay there for the time being. He sat down on one of the benches, and looked up into the night sky. 

Presently, he saw a lone figure on one of the benches near him. The figure seemed familiar. And so did that dark green hair…Nakajima Seiko! Of course! He stood up and approached her. 

Seiko noticed that someone was about to approach her. Maybe it was Mishina again. Well, she wouldn't be taken by surprise this time! She rapidly stood up, and said, "Who's there?" 

Both of them were taken aback. "Minamino Shuichi!" she said in surprise. 

"Hi Seiko-san," He gave her a smile. 

Seiko smiled sheepishly, her blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "Oops, sorry. I thought you were someone else. Sit down, please?" She sat back down, and smiled at the red haired boy in front of her. 

Kurama sat down beside Seiko. "What are you doing here all alone?" he asked. 

"I just come here when I want to think," Seiko replied. "I just needed to clear my mind about some things lately." 

Both of them became silent. Kurama felt again that feeling of familiarity whenever he talked to Seiko. He knew he had met her before. But when? And why did it disturb him so much? 

And suddenly it struck him. Seiko reminded him of Naomi. No, Seiko wasn't exactly like Naomi, for Seiko was polite and kind of quiet, while Naomi was just the exact opposite. But there was something about her that was like Naomi… 

"What's wrong?" Seiko said, turning to face him. "Why are you staring at me like that?" 

Kurama reddened a little, and turned away. "Oh, nothing," he said evasively. 

Seiko laughed. "Ahh. It must be because you are in great awe of my immense beauty." 

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, yeah, _right_."

"Hey, do I detect sarcasm?" Seiko glared at him. 

"Yes you do." 

Seiko clenched her fists. "Why you--" 

"Hey, you started it!" 

Seiko sighed, and unclenched her fists. "Never mind." She glanced at him, and looked down at the ground. 

Shuichi reminded her so much of Kurama. Though Shuichi was quiet and polite while Kurama was an arrogant yet powerful youko… she still saw the similarity. Maybe, just maybe, he was… 

They both looked up, and said in unison, "You know you remind me of—" 

They laughed, and then silence soon ensued between them. Both were thinking the same thing. 

Suddenly, they both stood up rapidly, having sensed that someone was watching them. "Who's there?" Kurama said. 

Yusuke came out from behind a tree. "Well, well, how sweet. Romance is in the air, hmm?" he said mockingly. 

Kurama felt something was wrong. Yusuke was acting very strange. 

"Too bad I came," Yusuke said. "I'm going to disturb your little date." He smiled in contempt, and suddenly, threw a ball of ki at Kurama. 

Kurama jumped away just in time. Whew! That was too close for comfort! 

_That's not Yusuke! _ Kurama thought. _He wouldn't be able to throw a ball like that. That ball of ki could absorb the powers of anyone it hits... _

"Too bad it didn't hit you, Kurama," Yusuke said. "How about another one?" 

_Did he say Kurama? _Seiko froze, her suspicions finally confirmed. 

Kurama quickly brought out a rose. "You're not Yusuke! ROSE WHIP!" he shouted, and lashed out at Yusuke. Yusuke tried to dodge it, but it hit his left arm anyway. 

Kurama was about to attack him again, when suddenly Yusuke said, "I'm not Yusuke, yes, but I'm still using his body. If you kill me, you'll kill him too!"

Kurama stopped in his tracks. Yusuke, using the opportunity, suddenly threw a punch at Kurama with his right hand. Kurama was thrown back with the force of the punch, and hit a tree. 

Yusuke fired his rei gun, grinning wickedly. Kurama, having barely recovered from his fall, couldn't jump out in time. It was sure to hit him! 

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a large fireball stopped Yusuke's rei gun, and the two forces collided in an explosion. 

Seiko was standing behind Kurama, her eyes narrowed in rage. "Don't you dare hurt him, or else, I'll kill you." 

Yusuke's eyes widened in shock and rage, but wisely enough, he kept his anger in check, and ran away. _Darn it!_ He thought. _Why did she have to interfere? _

Seiko helped Kurama up. "Hi Kurama," she said quietly. "Long time no see." 

"Naomi," Kurama said. "So you fled to the Ningen Kai too…" 

"Of course," Seiko/Naomi said. "I can't let you get away that easily! I'm still your rival, after all." She smiled. 

Kurama smiled, too. He had a lot of things to say to her, but that would have to wait. "We have to hurry," he said, and started to run. "We have to stop Yusuke right away. He's wounded, and there's only one person with healing powers around here. I'm sure that's where he's going to go." 

"Healing powers…you mean like a Koorime or something?" Naomi asked, running beside him. 

Kurama nodded. "Yukina." 


	7. Chapter 6

**Only You**

**by Misty**

_At long last...I finally got to post this...^^;;; Thanks for your patience, minna!_

**  
**

**Chapter 6 **

Kuwabara rubbed his eyes sleepily. Who in the world would make such an infernal racket? 

"Please let me in, Kuwabara! I need your help! It's Yusuke!" that person continued to shout. 

What the…? Urameshi? He opened the front door. Yusuke was there, and Kuwabara noticed that his left arm was severely wounded. 

"Urameshi! What happened to you?" Kuwabara said worriedly, and let Yusuke in. Yukina, who was waiting in the living room, gasped at the sight of Yusuke. 

"Yusuke-san! What happened to you?" she said, a bewildered expression on her pretty face. "I'll just get some towels and water to clean that wound." With that, the petite Koorime went out of the room. 

Kuwabara helped Yusuke sit down on the living room couch. Blood trickled from Yusuke's wound, and stained the front of Kuwabara's shirt. 

"Did you fall into a thorn bush or something?" Kuwabara asked. 

"No, stupid baka," Yusuke said irritably. "I got into a fight with Kurama, He hit me with his rose whip, and that's how I got this wound." 

"Kurama?" Kuwabara said in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Kurama? Nice, ever polite Kurama would dare hit Yusuke with his rose whip? How strange! He would actually believe it if Hiei did that—he wouldn't put it past that grouchy demon—but Kurama?! Kurama wouldn't—would he? 

Kuwabara just shrugged. _Maybe Kurama had a hidden dark side – who knows? _He thought. _Wait a minute…Kurama does have a dark side! Wasn't he once an evil youko in the Ma Kai? Maybe… _

Kuwabara decided to stop thinking. It made his head spin! What he had to worry about this time was Yusuke's health, anyway. 

While Kuwabara mulled this over, he didn't notice a sly smile pass over Yusuke's face. 

Yukina then came out, carrying a container of water, and a small towel. She put down the container, and sat beside Yusuke. She then dipped the towel in the water and cleaned Yusuke's wound. 

Kuwabara gave her an affectionate glance. He remembered the first time he met her. He had fallen head over heels in love with her, and up to this very day that love still hadn't disappeared. Now, looking at her blue green locks and her childlike face, he felt a warm feeling go through him. Oh, how he loved her! Maybe later, when Yusuke was gone, he would tell her how he felt. 

Yukina then began to heal Yusuke's wounds. And with the help of a little ki, the job was done. 

"Wow! This is great! The wounds just disappeared!" Yusuke said. 

Yukina smiled, and she carried the water and towel back into the kitchen. 

"You can go home now," Kuwabara said. "Keiko might get worried! She might be wondering where you ran off to." 

Yusuke just stood there, unmoving. What in the Ningenkai was he doing?! Kuwabara wanted him out of there. He wanted to talk to Yukina now! 

"Yusuke! Get out of here now! I need a little privacy here!" he shouted in his impatience. 

"After I'm done with you first." Yusuke said, smiling wickedly. A ball of energy suddenly formed in his hand. 

Kuwabara didn't know what hit him after that. He just slumped to the floor, unconscious. 

Yukina ran into the room, and kneeled beside Kuwabara. "Kazuma-san! Kazuma-san!" she cried. 

She felt a shadow above her. She looked up, and a small gasp escaped her lips. Yusuke looked down at her with an evil grin. 

Yukina started to move backward. She felt that something was seriously wrong with him. 

"Tsk, tsk, Koorime," Yusuke said in contempt. "Looks like you're next." 

Yukina felt a chill up her spine. Panic seized her. She managed to run from the room, screaming. 

Yusuke went after her. "You can run, Yukina-chan, but you can't hide." 

Hiei was watching her from atop the tree where he was, and she looked very happy. She was glowing brightly, and that smile on her face lit up the whole place. _Yukina…_

She smiled and gave him her tear gem. How did she get there? Hiei didn't have a clue, and somehow, he didn't seem to care, either. 

She embraced him with warmth. 

Suddenly he heard a scream. He saw Yukina's frightened face, and he ran to get her. But she was slowly fading away, and then she disappeared… 

"Yukina!!!" Hiei screamed, sitting up. Because of that sudden movement, he fell off the tree branch he was sitting on. 

Hiei looked around him. So…it was all just a dream. He must fallen asleep, somehow. He sighed. It had seemed so real. 

Suddenly, he heard someone scream, "HELP!" inside the house. He rapidly stood up, and saw with his jagan that Yusuke was chasing Yukina inside the house. 

He started to run towards the house, when two figures suddenly appeared beside him. He recognized that one person was Kurama, but the other was a green-haired girl he didn't know. He barely noticed them. He just went on to the door. 

Meanwhile, inside the house, Yukina had just run to the front door. She was about to reach out to the door knob when Yusuke blocked her path. She ran towards the opposite direction. 

Suddenly, a strong force hit her. She was pushed by that force, and she hit the wall. 

Yusuke smiled in satisfaction. "No wonder Urameshi Yusuke is a powerful youkai," he said. "This rei gun really works." 

He started to form a small ball of ki in his hands, and Yukina sat helpless on the floor. Her eyes grew wide with fear. 

Outside the house, Hiei tried to open the door. Yet it wouldn't budge. He leaned his whole weight into it, but still it wouldn't open. 

"It's locked," the girl said. She formed a fireball in her hand. "Stand clear, I'm going to—" 

Suddenly they heard a scream. Hiei recognized that voice. 

_Yukina! _

In his rage, he brought out his sword and, in one swift stroke, sliced the door into two pieces. He then ran inside. 

Kurama and Naomi followed. "He sure is fast," Naomi commented dryly. 

Kurama glanced at Hiei briefly, and said, "He's really like that." 

Hiei was furious. _That Yusuke! He's going to pay!_ He found him in the living room, absorbing a red ball of glowing energy. This was his chance. He lunged at Yusuke with a furious yell. 

Kurama went after him. "Hiei, no! You don't know what you're doing!" Hiei did not heed him. He swung at Yusuke with his sword in his rage. 

A fire blade stopped his sword. Yusuke was able to jump away, unharmed. Naomi glared at Hiei. "You could have killed him!" she said sternly. "He's just being possessed by some demon! You should have sensed that. Don't let your feelings get the best of you!" 

Kurama ran to Yukina. He felt that her ki was already very weak. 

Yusuke suddenly appeared beside him. "You're next," Yusuke said with a sinister smile. "Rei ken!!!" Kuwabara's spiritual sword suddenly formed in his hand, and he swung at Kurama. Kurama was able to avoid it, and ran to where Hiei and Naomi were. 

"He's already absorbed Yukina's and Kuwabara's powers," he said hurriedly. "There's nothing more we can do now." 

Kurama ran out the door. Naomi followed him, pulling Hiei after her. 

"Come back here!!!!" Yusuke yelled, and chased them. 

Kurama led the way, and they all went outside the city. They ran into the protection of the forest nearby, but all their efforts seemed useless, since Yusuke just kept up with them, slashing the trees around him with Kuwabara's rei ken. 

"Let's get inside this cave!" she whispered, pointing at a cave nearby. Kurama nodded. They entered the cave, and ran all the way in it, only to find their way blocked by a huge boulder in the path. 

"Ch, you lead us right into a dead end!" Hiei shouted at Naomi. 

"You'll see," was all Naomi said in reply. Kurama just kept silent. 

Yusuke fired his rei gun at them, which Naomi easily deflected using her fire shield. Yusuke cursed, and began to form his reiki-absorbing ball in his hand. "Let's see you defend yourself against this, then!!!" 

Enraged, Hiei lunged at Yusuke. "We'll see who gets the last laugh you darn ningen!!!" he shouted. 

"Hiei, no!" Kurama yelled, and summoned one of his plants to hold Hiei back. 

"Let me go! Do you want us to die?" 

Yusuke laughed. "Bunch of cowards!" He raised his hand to throw the spirit ball at them. 

"Kurama, now!" Naomi shouted. 

Kurama closed his eyes, and collected his ki. Plants grew from the ground, and wrapped Yusuke within its branches. A single branch went up, and connected itself to Yusuke's forehead. The plant continued grow…until it stopped, turning into a dark-colored, tree, an air of evil emanating from it. 

Hiei's eyes widened. "The Evil Thoughts Tree…" 

"DIE!!!!!" Yusuke yelled, and threw the ball at the tree. He gasped in shock, and collected power again. "Why? Why didn't you get hit?" 

"But I thought that tree was supposed to be deadly…" Hiei asked, shock still on his face. 

"It's a temporary version," Kurama replied. "It'll keep him entrapped there for three hours or so. It'll buy us enough time." 

"Were you two planning this all along?" Hiei gestured towards Naomi. 

"Actually, no." Kurama smiled, and started to walk out the cave. "I just…had this plan already, and I just needed a suitable place to pull it off…" 

"And I just realized what he was planning, so luckily I saw this cave," Naomi finished. She shrugged. "I guess I just know all Kurama's tricks. Besides, he used that tree on me once. Good thing it was the temporary version, though." 

"You still remember that?" Kurama said sheepishly. 

"Yup. Gave me one heck of a headache afterwards, you know," Naomi said good-naturedly. 

"Ehehe."

Hiei interrupted impatiently. "So what are we going to do now?" 

Kurama thought for a moment. "We need to go to the Ma Kai. I know of only one weapon that could stop Yusuke, and we need to get that—" 

"You mean…." Naomi stared at him. "But that's dangerous! You died before when you tried to get that weapon." 

"It doesn't matter." Kurama's expression clouded, remembering that fateful day in the Ma Kai, the day he was shot by that hunter. 

Hiei stared at them with mild confusion. _How in the world do they read what's on each other's minds?_ he thought, puzzled. "What do you plan to do, Kurama?" 

"I'll explain later," Kurama answered, and Hiei shrugged. With a last glance, he turned his back on the cave, and with a soft "Hn," he followed Kurama and Naomi, ignoring Yusuke's cries of terror and anger in the cave behind him. 

_I forgot what the "Evil Thoughts Tree" was called in Japanese. ^^; Sorry..._

_Anyway, reviews are *still* highly appreciated! _


End file.
